


DBZ It's Not An Affair

by HowlsMoon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Goku has it up to here with chichi so he breaks up with her.





	DBZ It's Not An Affair

The door of Vegeta and Bulma’s home opens to reveal Vegeta with a usual frown on his face.   
“H-Hello sir,” Cerulean said bowing,”I'm Trunks-kun’s classmate. We were going to study together.”  
Trunks father shrugs and calls to his son over his shoulder before walking away from the door.

Goku flew through the city searching for something to crave for lunch. Of Course he had pizza, burgers, and tacos, but he wasn't so sure what he wanted to eat next.

Dana was walking through the same city shopping for new clothes.

Trunks came to the front door and smiled at her.  
“Hi Cerulean! Come on in!”

Cerulean smiled back and nearly skipped through the door as her heart fluttered. She had a major crush on him since their first school year and of all girls he accepted her to study together.   
She was so excited that she didn't realize that Trunks was leading them to his bedroom.

He stops at a roof looking at a few fast foods that stood at each corner. But then he noticed a woman crossing the street. Then a car approaches. Just a block away paying no mind whatsoever and heading straight for her.

Dana couldn’t react in time as the car came at her.

Trunks smirked secretly as he lead her to his room.  
“Make yourself at home.”

Cerulean expected the dining room or backyard but she nods then sets her back down and pulls out her book. “So umm… ,”she answered, “ did you get what the teacher said about this chemistry assignment?”

Goku sprinted to the scene soaring down and scooped her off the ground before the car could make impact. The car finally stopped after running over boxes and bags of shopping items.

Dana looked up and saw a man with black hair had saved her. She gasped when she saw he was flying.

Trunks nodded but shoved her book aside whispering into her ear, “let’s make some chemistry of our own.” 

“W-wha?!,”she cried. Blood rushed to her face as Trunks touched her wrisk. 

“Easy ma'am you're alright!,”he said,”Boy, humans are lousy at driving!”  
His feet finally settled on the ground before putting the woman down. 

Dana got all shy and nervous all of a sudden blushing beet red.  
“Th-thanks for saving me!” she stuttered. 

“You heard me,” Trunks said growling at her as he pushed her lightly onto his bed and climbed on top of her smirking.

Cerulean yelped then tried crawling away to the other side of the bed. 

He replies with a friendly grin. Goku noticed how beautiful she truly was now that he was close to her. He almost forgot his arm was around her hip.  
“So umm what's your name?,”he asked. 

“Th-the name”s D-Dana!” Dana managed to get out as she realized his hand was on her hip. She blushed.

Trunks grabbed her and pinned her down before planting his lips onto hers in a bruising hot makeout session.

Her eyes widened but they grew heavy and her body froze for only a second before she whipped her face away and struggled to move away from. This was all coming down at once and it was beginning to overwhelm. Afterall she was foreign to this experience. 

“Nice to meet you, I'm Goku, would you like to grab a bite together?”

Dana’s cheeks flushed as she nodded.  
“i absolutely love food!” 

Trunks was getting upset and sad stroking her cheek.  
“I love you Cerulean please don’t turn away from me loving you,” he purred to her.

It felt as if her heart beated into a different sort of beat. Cerulean blinked at him a few times and asked with worry,”A-Aren't we going a little t-too fast?”

“Great! Makes me happy that we can both agree on something!,”he smiled. He takes her hand and leads her to a ramen restaurant. 

Dana just giggled as she followed him and looked at his handsome features.

Trunks shook his head no then latched his mouth onto her neck and sucked hickeys into her skin.

They arrived at the cash register and Goku started the orders. He already paid them both and didn't mind it at all. Goku found a seat for Dana and sat down with her as their food arrived.

Chills raced down her spine and Cerulean let out a gasped. She gripped at the cloth on his back with trembling hands. She couldn't think because her mind was already spinning like a crazy carousel so she continued holding him.

Dana couldn't wait to eat as her mouth watered.

Trunks traveled lower creating love bites on her shoulders.

Her breath shuddered when she exhale.

He cracks open his chopsticks and dug right in.

Dana too chowed down on her food and hummed in delight.

Trunks slipped her shirt and her bra off and sucked hickeys around the nipple pinching the other one turning it hard.

“Trunks wait!,”Cerulean tried to protest,” Don’t --Aah!” This attention began to burn inside her. She buried her fingers through his lavender locks but didn't pull him away.

In no time the noodles disappear from Goku’s plate but Goku felt satisfied and set his chopsticks down.

Dana pretty soon scarfed down her ramen noodles from her bowl as well.

Trunks ignored her as he abandoned that nipple to switch to the other one.

Surprisingly Goku never left his eyes off of her. A soft smile remain on his face and his chin rested on his knitted fingers as if thinking about something to crave for next. Only this time not food.

A strange noise began to surface from Cerulean’s lips. Almost as loud as a shriek the harder Trunks sucked but she threw a hand over her mouth since she feared his parents might hear.

Dana looked up at him.  
“Is something wrong Goku?”

Trunks parted her folds sucking on her clit fingering her.

Her eyes widened as his hair settled on stomach as she felt him dominating her womanhood.   
Oh gawd I can't hold it anymore! she thought. She muffled cries through her fingers and threw her head back with eyes sealed shut. 

“Dana may I take you some place?,” he asked.

“Uh you already did Goku. You took me here remember?”

Trunks delved his tongue further into her rose as he finger fucked her.

“Oh, no,” he chuckled,”I mean more private”

Cerulean panted heavily and dug her fist into the sheets, still holding her mouth ftom screaming. 

Dana blushed a light shade of pink.  
“Wh-what? Wh-why?” she stuttered.

Trunks reached her g spot coiling his tongue around it.

He smirks and gets up, taking Dana's hand again only this time pulling her closer to his chest then swept her off the ground and taking off into the air.

“Ugh! Tr-Trunks….I’m gonna...Hngh!”  
Her body was ready to release before she did and ran her special nectar into his eagered mouth.

Dana squeaked and her cheeks flushed as she looked up at him.  
“Wh-why're you doing this?”

Trunks swallowed it greedily and lapped up her cum as he wanted more. He took his tongue and his fingers out of her and positioned himself.

“Because I like you, “he answered. 

Cerulean noticed and wanted to say something wasn't sure how but anxiety on her face said it all as he pulled down his pants

“I-I like you too,” Dana said blushing beet red.

Trunks easily slipped himself inside of her and started thrusting into her.

“Trunks!!,”she sobbed. Cerulean’s arms darted around his shoulder.

He smiles and flew towards his home through the window and set her down his bed.

Dana looked up at him and shook with shyness and fear.

Trunks stopped , whispering sweet nothings into her ear waiting for her to adjust to him.

She calmed down with only small noises of whimpering.

He stroked her face and stared down at her with loving eyes.

Dana did a small smile for him and told him, “th-this'll be my first time.”

Trunks groaned as he started thrusting deeper harder and faster into her.

Cerulean moaned and held his hips.

“Don't worry I'll be gentle, “he said huskily. His hands slowly roam around her arms and thighs.

Dana started to moan softly for him and mewled.

Trunks gripped her hips his hips slapping against hers as he groaned.

“Trunks...y-your filling me up,”she moaned as her body rocked up and down.

Her voice was music to his ears as he continued while capturing her lips.

Dana eagerly kissed him back.

Trunks increased his inhuman speed growling.

Cerulean gasped and moan louder. She forgot about rather or not if someone will hear from other side of the bedroom door. 

He grunts then pulls away to have a taste of her neck. 

Dana moaned slightly and mewled rubbing his shoulders.

Trunks picked up the pace hitting her core pounding into it.

She called Trunk’s name several times, afraid that he'll stop and this Bliss will end too soon. 

He smirks then licks at her lips as his hands searched for a way to peel off her clothes. 

“Ahh Goku please!” Dana said whimpering.

Trunks orgasmed into her hitting it again trying to get her to cum.

Cerulean finally came hard and her high ran through the sheets like a tidal wave. She realized she'll held her breath and panted once she became whole with Trunks.

As her clothes came down, he discovered new soft and smooth flesh to tease beneath it.

Dana whimpered softly as she rubbed his abs.

Trunks pulled out of her panting heavily as he looked at her and smiled.

It made her smile back. “I-I love you, “she breathed,”Since...freshman year.”

Goku gently squeezed at them with love and affection as he can while kissing from her jawline to her neck.

Dana groaned loudly and wantonly as she arched her back.

“I’ve loved you since freshman year as well Cerulean,” Trunks said stroking her cheek.

Although she was tired, she made an effort to kiss him one last time with a smile remaining on her face then fell asleep.

Her breasts were soft in his huge hand. He squeezed at them some more before burying his face between her perky globes. 

Dana moaned and gasped.

Trunks fell asleep with her in his arms.

Cerulean cuddled beneath his chin.

He took one of them into his mouth then slowly sucked and nipped at it hard. 

Dana grunted and massaged his scalp as she moaned.

He groans and licked at the swollen bud a couple of times then left and began all over again with the other.

Dana could feel herself leaking her juices as she started to become wet mewling.

Goku felt it seeping through his pants and took it in his hands and pumped her for more as he finished teasing her breast.

“Ahh god Goku! Fuck! Ugh!” Dana yelled as she arched her back.

He kissed the mid part of her stomach then took his sweet time spreading hickies on the way down til he reached at her womanhood. 

Dana moaned again a little louder this time and her cheeks flushed.

He took his fingers out and licked what's left then dipped his tongue inside her passage to find more.

Dana elicited a mewl as she arched her back gripping his sheets.

His thumb toy with her clitoris as he kept thrusting his tongue deeper.

“Goku please! I need you inside me!” Dana begged for him.

He enjoyed her begging in fact loved it. He sucked at her folds to tease her and test her reaction again.

Dana whimpered softly and scratched his shoulders wanting more.

In no time her juices ran into his mouth and he gulped it down.  
“Mmm,”he said licking his lips and gave her one of his devious looks.

Dana by this point was a moaning panting mess as her cheeks flushed and blushed.

He towered over her again only this positioning himself.

Dana eagerly waited with anticipation for him to enter her.

He grunts as he pushes into her. She held in a tight and warm grip. Goku wanted to move but he didn't wanted to hurt her until she adjust.

Dana cried as tears stung her cheeks and she moaned in pain.

“It's alright baby,”he cooed and wiped her tears away,”It'll be over soon.”

As seconds passed Dana soon adjusted to him and she stopped crying.

He kissed and suck at her neck as he moved in small pace. 

“Go faster Goku!” Dana said moaning in pleasure arching her back.

He didn't have to be told twice. Goku penetrated her womb harder.

Dana screamed his name in pleasure gripping his shoulders.

“Damn you feel good!,”he growled and slowly thrusted with inhuman speed.

Dana scratched his shoulders moaning and mewling.

He wanted to make her come and didn't care about the mess or about his soon-to-be-ex Chichi.

Dana whimpered in ecstasy as she arched her back wrapping her legs around his waist.

Something else came in mind all of sudden. Goku smirked and flipped her over on fours without pulling himself out then thrusted harder again. 

“G-Goku?! What the hell?!” Dana said groaning gripping his sheets.

He chuckles and continue pounding her body against the sheets, creating slapping noises.

Dana grunted as she soon came and orgasmed all over his dick.

Goku cursed under his breath. He leant forward and bit her shoulder as he rolled his high into her.

Dana moaned in ecstasy as she breathed heavily panting.

After his body relaxed, he pulled himself out and flopped besides Dana. He dragged her into his arms and ran his tongue over the mark.

Dana whimpered and blushed.

“Love you, “he murmured and her kissed before sleep took over the both of them.  
The next morning Chichi's car parks in the drive but Goku was sleeping peacefully with Dana perfectly secured in his arms that he didn't hear it.

Vegeta thought that Trunks friend from school already left last night although he left the house the entire while his wife was sleeping. He approached the door to his son's bedroom noticing it was sealed shut.

Dana soon woke up and nuzzled him.

Trunks woke up and nuzzled his mate awake.

Chichi unlocks the door and carries bags in and called out for Goku but he was still asleep, humming in response of Dana’s comfort.

Cerulean sighed happily. She thought that she died and went to heaven if she awoke at this moment but all that crashed down when the door opens.  
“You Brat! What the hell are you doing?,”he roars at the top of his lungs.

Dana heard a woman’s voice and she slapped him on the cheek.  
“Y-you’re married? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Trunks growled at his dad.  
“Sleeping with my mate! What does it look like old man?!”

Cerulean balled up all the sheets over her chest to shield her nude body. Her heart was almost about to jump out of her throat when she saw Trunks father clouded with rage.   
“The fuck you say, boy!?”  
More matters worst Bulma walks in by the frame other door.  
“What is going on?,”she asked half asleep.

It startled him and officially woke him up. A confused expression pasted on his face but before he replied, Chichi walks in and gasped.  
“What the hell is this?!,”she yelled,”Who is she?!?!”

Dana started to cry.  
“I can’t believe I said I loved you! You already have somebody! I’m leaving!”

Trunks sighed and looked over at his mom.  
“Hey mom it’s nothing. I just mated with the girl I love last night that’s all.”

His mother eyes widened when she noticed Cerulean on his bed.  
“Oh,Trunks but...well--.”  
“You Brat!,”Vegeta snapped,”You may be 17 years old but there's no way in hell that you can just bring this shit in my house!!”  
He teleported and appeared out of the blue next to Cerulean about to grab her by her arm.

“You're not going anywhere you bitch!,”Chichi cried. She charged at Dana about to attack her until Goku blocked her and prevent her blows.

Dana closed her eyes waiting for impact but it never came.

Trunks saw this and noticed this and sent a punch to his father’s direction protecting Cerulean.

“Vegeta!! Trunks!!,”Bulma cried.  
A web of the crackling wall spread around Vegeta and rain every poster and other belongings down on the floor. Trunks father growls and gets back up but Bulma stepped in between them. “Guys enough! Knock it off, now!,”she said.

He shoves her back leaving Chichi flabbergasted, so Goku answered first and turned to Dana.  
“I'm not married in fact we've only started dating each other for about a half a year. But now after I found out long enough that it wasn't enough.”  
He turns to Chichi and frowns,”I'm sorry Chi, but i was going to tell you that I wanted to break up and move on without you.”

“B-but why? Why would you cheat on her? I’m so sorry ma’am. I didn’t know he already had a girlfriend.”

Trunks soon stopped and told his father to get the hell out of his room or else.

“Damn straight he hasn't,”Chichi snapped with a cracked voice,”but he--.”  
“Because all we do is fight,”Goku said sternly,”Not practicing in general but arguing! I can't spend the rest of my life living in drama, Chichi”  
“But … b-but,”she began.

It made him more angry and wanted to take it outside as he began to literally glow in rage. Cerulean quickly crawled out of bed still wrapped in sheets and searched for her clothes trying to get out of the house as best as she could.

Dana put her clothes back on and tried to leave.

Trunks sighed. His father was being immature again.  
“Stop it dad! I don’t want to fight you! Mom say something!”

Goku grabbed her wrist and dragged her in his arms.  
“I love someone else now Chichi,”he said.   
“You can't do this to me, Goku!”

“You are both wrong,”she frowned,”I know that father can't show how concern he really is with this.”  
Cerulean found it through on as much as she can for five seconds or what's left.  
“I mean did either of you wore anything?”

Dana squeaked and blushed looking up at him.

Trunks shook his head no.  
“No why mother?” he asked her.

She sighed,”Well...it's just that.”  
“You would risk her life to satisfy your eagers,”Vegeta growled.   
“What?!,”Cerulean cried,”H-How?!”

“I’m already moving on Chichi, please just go.”  
He light squeezed at Dana’s shoulder and kept her snug at his side. Tears threatened to pour out his ex girlfriend's eyes but she stormed out the house and drove away tossing his house key out the window. 

“B-but Goku………..” Dana said trailing off.

Trunks looked at them confused.  
“What’re you two trying to say? Speak English!”

“Do you have any idea what happens to giving birth to a saiyan? Humans aren't supposed to be pregnant by a saiyan especially at her age.”  
“There's so many things that could go wrong, “Bulma said sadly,”When your father wasn't around at the time I gave birth to you, I almost died on the table if it weren't for my friend who help me throughout the night.”  
Cerulean shook in fear and even her skin tone changed into a lighter color.

But Goku never let go of her hand.  
“No please Dana, I love you and only you.”

Dana blushed beet red and she whimpered.  
“I don’t know if I can be with you knowing I was the reason for what just happened.”

Trunks just chuckled and laughed it off trying to calm his mate down.  
“Cerulean it’s ok. Calm down. Don’t listen to what they’re saying. It’s not true.”

“We're not kidding boy!,”Vegeta yelled.  
“He's right and you two are far too young to raise children,”Trunk’s mother said.

“I'm not ashamed of it,”he said rubbing her hips, “I wanted for so long and now I want it every day.”

Dana moaned softly as her cheeks flushed.

Trunks looked at her.  
“Sweetheart it’s ok if you’re pregnant. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Bulma looked at her husband but he said nothing stormed out the room.  
Before Trunks mom left she said, “You don't want an abortion then please finish school and raise the child together.”

“Please stay with me,”he said low and huskily. 

Dana nodded as her cheeks flushed from his sexy voice.

Trunks hugged her tightly to him and spun her around with ease.  
“I hope you’re pregnant.”

He smiles and lifts her to his level for a kiss.

“Tr-Trunks!,”she chuckled,”I'm almost had a heart attack twice!”

Dana kissed him back and deepened it moaning.

Trunks set her down and kissed her passionately.

Although Cerulean was nervous about the possibility of being pregnant, she was glad to have Trunks at the same time and welcomed his kisses.

He groan and drew his tongue inside her wet cavern.

Dana mewled as she let him explore her mouth.

Trunks slipped his tongue inside her mouth wrestling with her tongue.

She replied with a moan. 

He squeezed at her soft , smooth body as he made out with her.

Dana mewled softly as she rubbed his muscular abs.

Trunks groaned into the kiss sucking on her tongue.

She rubbed at his chest with eagerness as well as in her tone as she moaned and kissed at him.

Goku hoist her up so that her legs wrapped around him but never broke the kiss. 

Dana moaned as her tongue danced over his and she clung to him.

Trunks came out on top smirking pulling away from her lips.

“Trunks, “she breathed.

“Mmm, “he smirked. He squeezed and rubbed at her rear then kissed at her neck. 

“Ah Goku please!” Dana said whimpering.

Trunks smirked then kissed his way down her jaw chin and throat.

Her fingers combed through his lavender hair as it coil between her fingers like silk ribbons. 

He gently puts her down on the bed and crawled on top to kiss more of her flesh.

Dana groaned in delight her body shivering in pleasure.

Trunks traveled down lower sucking and nipping her shoulders.

“Trunk,”she moaned. 

The lovemarks turned deeper shade of red as they lead lower to her chest.

Dana moaned softly arching her back.

Trunks latched onto a nipple sucking on it while pinching the other one.

“Aah! Oh!”  
Her back arched and her moans grew louder

Goku nuzzled between her breasts before teasing them.

Dana mewled as she looked at him.

Trunks abandoned that nipple and sucked on the other one.

“Haah! Trunks I want you so bad!”  
Her fingers dug through his flesh for ecstasy as Cerulean was about to be driven into lust.

He kissed at the heaving mound of flesh then bit and lick at its rosebud.

Dana whimpered softly holding his head closer to her chest.

Trunks nipped and nibbled hickeys on her stomach.

Already her thighs turned wet and it felt as if her body would light on fire.

He stroked at her entrance as he marked what's his. 

Dana groaned gripping his sheets.

Trunks parted her folds to finger fuck her.

Cerulean gritted her teeth but slightly moved her hips at the rhythm of his fingers.   
Then his lips traveled down her stomach towards her womanhood. Her sweet scent aroused Goku more.

“Ahh Goku please!” Dana said to him mewling.

Trunks sucked on her clit shoving his tongue inside her.

She shouted his name gripping at his lavender locks for more. 

His tongue slid across opening and sucked at her hidden jewel while plunging two fingers inside. 

Dana whimpered in delight scratching his shoulders.

Trunks lapped along her inner walls and pumped two fingers in and out of her.

“Oh gawd I'm gonna co-come!”

“Mmm,” he replied sending bone chilling vibration down on her clit.

Dana moaned and arched her back gripping his shoulders.

Trunks massaged her g spot and he lapped at her g spot.

“Trunks please!”

He smirks as he thrusted his fingers roughly in and out of her.

Dana groaned and gripped his sheets moaning.

Trunks then took out his fingers and his tongue as he positioned himself.

Her back arched. Cerulean‘s sex quenched for him more than ever.

It was a matter of minutes before she milked for him on his hand. 

Dana moaned as she became wet.

Trunks slid into her and thrusted grunting.

Her moans became screams. She wraps her arms around Trunks neck then wrapped her mouth with his into a rough kiss.

He licks it all off hungrily then pushed his length inside.

Dana screamed his name in pleasure as she arched her back.

Trunks rammed deeper harder and faster into her picking up speed.

She threw her head back moaning and panting. 

He pounded her womb nonstop creating slapping sounds.

Dana mewled as she gripped his shoulders.

Trunks gripped her hips grounding his hips against hers grunting.

She breathlessly screamed his name and asking for more and more. Her climaxes built up under the immense pressure; the knot in her stomach tightened in direct proportion to it.

As the two of them progressed, his motions came at a greater speed and with more force. Each time he pulled out, a whole new level of energy shoved him back into her.

 

Dana screamed out his name as she gripped his sheets.

Trunks climaxed inside her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.

A guttural sound of immense and indescribable pleasure spilling out into the air. Cerulean’s release came with Trunks as she tightened around him.

A half-yell half-groan breaking from his vocal chords as he buried his contents deep inside of her.

Dana orgasmed all over him moaning.

Trunks collapsed next to her as he panted breathing heavily.

Goku pulled himself out, taking a few heavy, satisfied breaths before moving off of Dana and falling to her side. He slung an arm across Dana to hold her closer as she snuggled into his presence. 

Exhaustion filled her rapidly during the slow , heavy breathing. She rolled over to face him cuddle beneath his arm.

Dana nuzzled his neck and fell asleep.

Trunks pulled her into his embrace and fell asleep.

Cerulean’s eyes finally fell.  
“I love you, “she muttered in her sleep.

He kissed her hair and buried himself beneath it to smell sweet strawberries through them.

The next morning Dana woke up yawning.

Trunks was already up training with his father.

It's been about almost a year and everyone knew that Cerulean was pregnant so she spent the rest of her school years homeschooled.

Goku was whipping something nice in the kitchen. The smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon mixed up in amazing aroma.

Dana too was pregnant with triplets but Goku didn't know yet.

Trunks was training with his father in the training room and beating his dad.

She came over to the Brief’s home just as Bulma was finished using her last batter for waffles. Bulma invited her over anyway not only for breakfast but to check on her health as well as the baby’s.

“Babe?,”he called,”Are you up yet?”

Dana walked into the kitchen yawning and was going to tell him.  
“Goku guess what?”

Trunks then went to take a break as he wiped off his sweat and cooled down and walked into the kitchen.

“I didn't know if you wanted your eggs scrambled or not but yeah?”

“Morning Trunks,”she smiled.

“Scrambled is fine sweetie and I'm pregnant with triplets.”

Trunks said morning to her and smiled at her kissing her lips softly.

“What?!,”he said,”Really??”

She happily return the kiss and hugged him. Vegeta stepped panting but his wife granted him something cold to drink.

Dana blushed and nodded.

Trunks wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

“Hungry kids?,”Bulma asked,”Come get some waffles before they go cold.”  
“I'm sure you worked up an appetite than me,”Cerulean said to Trunks. 

He sets the pan and spectacular down just to hold her in his arms and dance around the kitchen joyfully.   
“This is great babe!,”he said,”The more the better! HaHa!”

Dana blushed deeply and smiled giggling.

Trunks nodded to her as he waited for the food to set.

“I'll always take care of you and the triplets, Dana. I love you!”  
He kissed her then set her down. 

Bulma placed picture of syrup and a large plate piled high with warm waffles on the kitchen table. Cerulean sat down with Trunks as he brought plates.

Dana sat down as well and started to eat her food.

Trunks took some and started to eat chowing down as he was hungry.

Cerulean ate as delicately as she could even though she was eating for two.

“Oh snap! I almost burned breakfast,”Goku said as he hurried to the pan stirred away the food just as the flames gave it an extra brown toasting. 

Dana just looked at him like I can't believe you just did that.

Trunks then slowed down as he continued to eat.

“S-Sorry but don’t worry I saved it!,”he chuckled. 

She nibbled as fast as she could until she gain small hiccups. 

Dana giggled and laughed.

Trunks then finished eating his food.

He ate as well but not too far behind from finishing his plate.

Vegeta appeared behind Cerulean to place a glass of water next to her which startled her but she thanked him bashfully.

Dana finished eating and looked down depressed.

Trunks scoffed and glared at his father.

His father frowned but said nothing and got back to his seat next to Bulma.

“Something wrong, Sweetheart?,”he asked.

Dana then looked up at him.  
“Do you really want kids?”

Trunks leaned over under the table to rub her stomach.

She turned to smile at him calmly. 

“Ofcourse, “he replied furrowing his brows together with concern.


End file.
